Temptation
by JaydeMendes17
Summary: What happens when Sharon's friends from Grey's Anatomy are invited to the LAPD police Halloween party. What will Mark do when he lays eyes on Sharon?
1. Chapter 1

It was another Halloween party that the whole department had to go to. Sharon didn't know what to do. The theme was footloose so she put on jean overalls a flannel crop top that tied at the end and a pair of black boots she put her hair in a Dutch braid and headed out the door. When she got there she noticed a few of her doctor friends from Seattle were there. She walked up to them.

"Hey Erica, Meredith."

"Hey, Delk is a friend of Bailey's so we all had to come, hot outfit Sharon."

"Thanks, Erica."

A tall man in dark jeans and a red flannel walked towards them. Sharon felt her heart race and her body heat up like crazy.

"Oh, Sharon this is Mark he only came for the women because he's tired of us turning him down." Meredith chuckles as Erica spoke.

Based on the way she stared at him they all knew what to do.

"Hey Sharon it's very nice to meet you," Mark said while shaking her hand.

She was at a loss for words.

"You too mark."

From a distance chief, Johnson and her team were watching as the wicked witch was the sexiest person there and she was being hit in by the hottest guy they've ever seen.

Andy felt weird almost jealous but he knew it wasn't anything.

Buzz was told to film the whole thing for attendance so he mostly focused in on Sharon.

"Now everyone we will have footloose karaoke. Please have fun and no booing."

Erica and Meredith turned to Sharon and looked at her.

" no way in hell nope sorry not gonna happen."

"Oh come on sharebear please I'll do it with you and Derek and Mark can back us up."

"Fine Meredith but only because you're in town for tonight only but first I need another drink be my tequila date?"

"No one loves tequila more than me."

After a few drinks, they went up to sing.

Meredith started

Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods where's the street wise Hercules to fight the rising odds

Sharon brought the mic to her lips

# isn't there a white night upon a fiery steed late at night I toss and I turn and dream of what I need

I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night he's gotta be strong …

The whole place spits there drinks out when Sharon started singing she had the prettiest voice they've ever heard. Mark was behind Sharon and Derek was behind Meredith

it's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet

When they sang that the men came up behind them and threw them into the air and the landed on their feet the whole room was amazed.

When they finished the whole room cheered. A slow song came on and Mark danced with Sharon.

"You know I'm not as bad as they say I am I just don't like being alone it's hard."

Mark, I completely understand that."

After an hour or so Mark backed Sharon up to a wall. No one really saw it. Then he leaned kissed her. Sparks flew and they both knew this was going to lead somewhere else. His tongue explored her mouth, his hand explored her leg. His hand was slowly inching up her thigh till she slapped his hand and he knew not to push his luck. After a few minutes, the broke apart.

" so my hotel room or your place?"El

"Let's go to yours"

They said their goodbyes and left.

They made love that night and Sharon left the morning to go to work.

When she got to work whistling at her

She didn't understand why.

"So, who was the hunk you took home last night?"

"Andrea not here I'm working and also do you know why people keep whistling at me?"

"Because of the party. You were wearing a really sexy outfit."

She walked into major crimes and everyone stared at her with joy in their eyes.

"Stop staring at me or I'll send you all to sensitivity training for a week!"

"Yes ma'am"

A few weeks later Sharon is at work and she feels really sick all of a sudden. She runs to the bathroom and makes it just in time. Andrea, Irene, and Brenda chase after her.

"Sharon are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"How long has this been happening?"

"I don't know a week maybe."

After a few minutes, Sharon fainted.

She woke up in a bright room. She knew it was the hospital.

"Ah, she's awake. Enjoy your power nap?"

"Why am I here I need to be working."

"Actually, Ms. Raydor, you need to be resting"

"Um sorry, resting is not something that I do."

"Well, you have to if you want to have a healthy baby."

"I'm sorry what?!"

"You're about six weeks pregnant."

"Run the tests again."

"Ok but if you really have a problem with it we can schedule an abor-"

"No, I'm Catholic. Just run the damn tests again."

"Yes ma'am"

After the doctor left Andrea and Gavin entered her room.

"Hey, Sharebear. Everything ok?"

"No, it is not."

"Is it a virus?"

"I guess you could say that."

They looked at each other with confusion.

"I'm pregnant."

"Congrats, Sharon you must be thrilled."

"No, I'm not its the result of the drunken one night stand I had with the guy from Seattle."

"Well, he deserves to know."

"Yeah, I know.

After she was discharged she took a weekend off and drove to Seattle.

She entered Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital.

She walked up to the front desk.

"Excuse me, is doctor Mark Sloane in surgery?"

"No he just got done, would you like me to page him?"

"Yes please."

After a few minutes, he walked into the lobby and saw the beautiful auburn haired woman from seven weeks ago.

"Hey Sharon, what's up?'

"We need to talk. It's important."

"Ok"

"Mark, I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Mark, I'm pregnant."

Mark looked at Sharon dumbfounded. She continued.

"I know you probably don't want it but I don't believe in abortion. I thought you had a right to know. I'm giving you an out though because I know it's a lot to handle right now and-"

He cut her off by kissing her.

"Sharon I will move my practice to LA to be with you and our child. You know I've always wanted to be a father."

She smiled and bit her lip.

"Ok"

"Good. Now let me inform my boss that I'll be leaving in the next week. Go back home and I'll let you know when I'm completely transferred."

"Ok. Bye Mark."

"Bye Sharon.

When she arrived home a few days later after a long case, She came home and she saw a crib in the corner of the living room with a note on it. It read:

_Sharon,_

_I bought our baby a little gift. I hope you don't mind that I picked your lock. I'll be there in a few more days. Can't wait to see you!_

_-Love,_

_Mark_

Sharon smiled as she read the note. She walked into the spare bedroom and cleared out the bed. It was going to go into storage until it could be used again. She moved the crib into the room. She changed and went back to work. She had to go and help chief Johnson with a case later on.

Brenda was walking past the bathrooms when she heard someone throwing up. She walked in to see if She was alright. She saw a perfectly tailored pinstripe suit and auburn hair hovering over a toilet while emptying the contents of her stomach.

"Cap'n Raydor are you alright?"

"Yes, Chief I'm Fin-" She threw up again. Chief Johnson left and waited for Sharon to exit the bathroom and enter the murder room.

"Cap'n Raydor, can you please come with me into my office?"

"Sure thing chief."

She drew the blinds and closed the door.

"Cap'n, i have heard you throwing up in the morning everyday for the past 3 weeks. Do you have a virus or something?"

"No chief I'm fine, really."

"Ok then what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow, ok?"

"Alright, just take it easy."

"Yes chief."

When Sharon entered her house she saw Mark in the spare bedroom looking at something.

She went up behind him and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Hey, how was your day?"

"It was alright. I was thinking that we could paint the name of the child on the wall over the crib. How does that sound?"

"We have to agree on a name first, but otherwise I like it."

"In just two more weeks we get to find out what color to paint the walls."

"I know. Pink or blue. WHat do you think it will be?"

"I have a feeling its gonna be a girl based on your symptoms and cravings."

"Can't wait."

The next day Sharon walked into Major crimes and Lieutenant Provenza started teasing her.

"Hey captain?"

"Yes lieutenant?"

"You've been putting on a little weight. You should hit the gym."

"You are just absolutely hilar-"

She ran to the nearest desk and threw up in the trash can. Brenda came up behind her and asked her if she was alright. She held up a finger indicating her to wait. SHe threw her head up and turned around.

"Chief Johnson, I have an announcement."

"Ok."

"The reason I have been gaining weight and throwing up these past few weeks is because I am 14 weeks pregnant."

They all stared at her gaping. Then Buzz piped up.

"You all owe fifty bucks. I told you she was pregnant."

"How did you know?"

"I overheard a conversation she had over the phone with one of her friends about 7 weeks ago."

"Damn you, Buzz."

The all dished out fifty bucks each to Buzz.

"So Sharon you are here for a sonogram. Do you want a gender reveal or be surprised?"

"We want a reveal."

"Ok. This may be a little cold."

The OB squirted blue gell on Sharon's stomach.

"Well I think a congratulations is in order."

"Why?"

"Because you're going to have twins."

"Count again."

"Sharon just because you dont like something you can't keep telling them to do it again till you get the answer you want."

"FIne."

"And it looks like they are both girls and in perfect health."

"Thank you doctor."

When they returned home they had a conversation.

"So what are we going to name them?"

"Well you pick a name and I'll pick a name."

"Ok. I want one to be name Kelsey after my Mother."

"Ok, Mark that sounds fair. I want one to be name Laura after my sister."

"Not your mother?"

"I have a child named after my mother."

"Oh, right. Emily."

"No My mother's name was Veronica. I had a child when I was 16. I called her Roni."

"What happened to her."

"She was killed by a drunk driver 2 years ago. She was my life. But I've moved forward and now I have Emily and Ricky and Kelsey, and Laura, so she will be missed but I have four kids now to focus on."

"Ok Just one more question."

"Ok"

"How old was she?"

"23"

"Ok. So i will start painting the room and you can go take a bath because you, my dear, are not allowed near paint fumes."

"Ok."

"I love you."

"I love you too Mark."

There was a knock at the door. Sharon rolled over and looked at the clock. 3:30. Ugh.

Who would knock at this hour. She rolled over toward mark.

"Hey Babe. Can you get the door? I have to work in about an hour and I need more sleep."

"Yeah, sure."

She watched Mark exit the room.

Mark went into the living room and opened the door. He saw a man there.

"Hello. Is Sharon home?"

"Yeah. She's sleeping. Can I help you?"

"I'm Sharon's husband. Jack."


End file.
